1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post for securing an area, and more particularly, to the type that is removably anchored to the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art.
The closest reference with characteristics similar to the present invention corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,479 issued in 1996 to the same applicant Rigoberto Hernandez. The present invention discloses improvements to the previous patent, specifically, in the locking and anchorage assemblies.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide security post assembly that is removable, and when removed does not leave any irregularities on the ground.
It is another object of this invention to provide a security post assembly that has such an internal locking mechanism that provides no access to a wrongdoer.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a security post assembly that is easy to operate by a user.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of this invention will be brought out in the following part of the specifications, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.